1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolly means for moving heavy loads over a supporting surface and more specifically to such dolly means for use where the supporting surface is slightly uneven and/or rough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means for moving heavy loads over supporting surfaces have been developed. See, for example, Klinker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,173; Rauterberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,007; Castel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,211; and Plumly, U.S. Pat. 3,132,875. None of these patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
All the prior dolly means for moving heavy loads over supporting surfaces known by applicant are disadvantageous for one reason or another. The primary problem with such prior dolly means occurs when the heavy load is being moved over substantially uneven and/or rough surfaces. In such a situation, the concentrated weight of the load being moved will often fall on a small area of the supporting surface causing difficulties in moving the load, causing possible damage to the supporting surface, etc.